


Bad Blood Lust

by Pipersmoon



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipersmoon/pseuds/Pipersmoon
Summary: Sam Winchester was working another hunt with his brother Dean in the town of Mystic Falls. They knew there was a vampire nest somewhere and they were determined to find it. Never in a million years did Sam dream that a vampire would find him, or that he wouldn't want to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



His palms were sweating as he gazed into the coffee shop window. He has been eyeing the guy behind the counter for weeks but had never gotten the courage up to say anything to him besides his normal order. Large black coffee, no extras. Sam stood behind the register, talking to fellow workers and he ran his hand through his hair in a way way that made Damon shiver. The boy was simply delicious. He'd been going back and forth with himself for days, trying to figure out the best way to start a conversation and had decided he would just walk up to Sam and ask him out. It seemed like a good idea yesterday but today his stomach was in knots.

Could he do this? Could he really date a human? Damn had been a vampire for over a hundred and twenty years and had his fair share of human playmates but there was something different about Sam. He always seemed to eye him like he knew what Damon was hiding. Pushing through the doors into the small coffee shop he mustered up as much courage as he could and approached the long haired boy.   
"Hi Damon, the usual?" Sam asked with a crooked smile.   
"Yes please" Damon responded, mentally kicking himself to just get on with it.

"Youwannagooutwithme" Damon gushed out as Sam handed him his coffee.

In a moment that felt like forever, Sam smiled and said "Sure, I'm off in fifteen, wanna go for a walk after I'm done?"

Damon couldn't believe is luck, unable to speak he just grinned and nodded his head in a very juvenile way.   
"I'll just grab a seat whole I wait" Damon finally responded.

When Sam was done, Damon was staring out the window, mentally chastising himself for this foolish notion that he could ever have a normal relationship with someone like Sam.

"All done" Sam said with a smile. Damon jumped up, nearly knocking his coffee over and opened the door for Sam to walk through. Together they walked in silence, Damon was so caught up in the fact that Sam had said yes, that he didn't notice that they were soon in an abandoned back alley until Sam turned, grabbing Damon with lightening speed, slamming him up against the wall.

"You really think I'm that stupid? You think I can't spot your kind from a mile away? Or are you really so thick that you couldn't tell I was a hunter?" Sam snarled at Damon.

His head was whirling. A hunter! Holy fuck how did he miss this?   
Slowly raising his hands up he replied, " Sam wait, I'm not what you think. I mean, well yes, I AM a vampire, no I DIDN'T know you were a hunter but its not like that. I'm not after you so to speak."  
Sam still keeping his forearm across Damon's neck, cocked his head to the side.

"Then what is it?" He asked, his voice just a tad gentler.

Damon smiled a guilty little grin and what he said completely floored Sam.

"Well, I thought it was obvious. I like you Sam. As in, romantically like you."

Sam looked at the vampire like he had suddenly grown two heads. Surely that would be less weird than what he had just heard. 

" What did you say?" Sam sputtered at Damon, loosening his arm against the vampires neck for just a second when suddenly he found himself against the wall with Damon's arms gripped around his biceps. 

"Relax, I am not gonna hurt you. I won't ever hurt you, unless you ask me to of course. " Damon replied with a smile lifting up on the side of his mouth. 

Sam was still in shock, although he had to admit that before he had figured out what Damon was that he had more than a few naughty thoughts run through his head about burying his hands in that black hair while he played with Damon's full bottom lip. Shaking his head to get THAT image out of his head, now was NOT the time to be thinking like that. 

Or maybe it was. Sam knew that Dean would kill him if he ever thought that Sam was shacking up with a vampire. His brother knew he was gay, that had never been an issue, but to be with a vampire. This vampire, to pull and bite on that bottom lip, to run his hands over that hard chest. Sam couldn't speak as he looked into Damon's ice blue eyes, his breath coming in short spurts. Damon had relaxed his grip and so Sam took the opportunity to make his move, swiftly pulling a large knife from the waistband of his jeans, he spun the vampire and placed the knife at his throat. 

"Are you always this stupid, or is this a special occasion?" Sam whispered into Damon's ear. 

Not missing a beat Damon pressed his firm ass into Sam's growing cock and whispered, 

"For you baby, it's a special occasion" 

Sam couldn't deny the effect Damon was having on him, vampire or not. Sam took his free hand and slowly ran it up Damon's arm til he was cupping the vampires face and turned his chin towards him. Sam ran is fingers along the length of Damon's jawline and very lightly kissed his ear. He could feel Damon shiver underneath his touch. 

" Watch it there hunter, or things may take a very different turn than you are used to." Damon warned, but Sam was passed that point. Dropping the knife he turned Damon completely around and buried his hands in that thick black hair as he brought Damon's face closer to his, just a few more inches and that beautiful bottom lip would be his. 

" Alright then vampire, lets have some fun." Sam said as he finally claimed his prize. Losing himself in Damon's mouth. Their tongues moving together like they had done this before, Damon's hand sliding down Sam's back and underneath his beautifully juicy ass and gripping it, pulling his growing cock closer to his own. 

Sam's heart was racing as Damon kissed down his cheek and started playing with his neck. 

" Don't you dare Vampire." Sam warned breathlessly. Damon let his tongue circle around Sam's jugular vein and he could hear the smile in his response. 

" Oh no, I wouldn't do that. There are so many other things I want to do with you first." 

Sam was wrapped around Damon like a necktie when the vampire suddenly vanished. Standing there with his arms embracing the air, Sam didn't hear his brother til he was right up on him. 

" Uh, Sammy, you making out with the air again?" Dean teased as he walked up to his baby brother, twirling a machete in his hands like a baton. 

Sam let his arms drop to his sides and looked around wondering exactly where Damon had disappeared to. Trying not to look like he was looking for someone, he brought his hand up and ran it through his tousled hair. 

"Naw man, I was stretching." Sam lied, and even sounded lame to himself. Dean eyed him but decided to let it drop. Dean couldn't care less if Sammy was gay, but he had a feeling that his little brother still didn't feel like being completely open about his sexuality yet. 

" So I haven't found that nest of vamps yet, but I grabbed us a case of beer and thought maybe we could go over the history of the town back and the motel and see if we can't find out where they may be hiding up at." Dean said, turning to walk out of the alley, silently telling Sam to come along. 

Sam felt his stomach drop. He knew that the only reason him and Dean were in Mystic Falls was to get rid of a nest they had gotten wind of, but the idea of chopping off Damon's head was NOT appealing to Sam in the least. Still, he couldn't let Dean know that so he dutifully followed his bother, wondering if maybe there was a way to kill the other vampires without letting Dean know that Damon existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had passed out in a chair sometime around 4am but Sam was up with his mind spinning. They had dug through the history of the town for hours and so far no mention of the name Damon had come from Dean's mouth, although Sam had found a very interesting story about a set of brothers named Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Back in 1864 the two brothers apparently died in a fire that burned through the town of Mystic Falls. They belonged to one of the founding family's and you could still visit their graves in the cemetery located in the middle of town. Sam was pacing the floor bare as his brother snored. Could he be the same Damon from the 1800's? If he was, then Sam was crazy to even think about not killing him. Hell, he was crazy for not killing him whether or not he was the same boy from all those years ago, but then those ice blue eyes would float into him memory and he felt the stirring of his cock and his heart speed up. 

"UGH!" Sam cried out and grabbed his jacket. He needed a walk to clear his head. Dean's snoring had reached an all time high and after finishing a case of beer and a fifth of whiskey, Sam knew he had a few good hours to be alone before his brother woke up. Quietly he opened the motel door, even though he was sure a marching band couldn't wake Dean right now, and let himself into the night breeze. 

Sam made it to the end of the parking lot and was about to step onto the side walk when a 1967 blue Chevy Camaro pulled to a stop in front of him. Those ice blue eyes twinkling as Damon reached over and opened the door. 

" Get in" was all he said and Sam didn't hesitate. 

As they roared off down the empty road Damon said " I didn't think your brother was ever going to go to sleep. " Smiling over at Sam who's face must have looked dejected. Damon pulled the car into a long driveway and up to a very large, very old house and shut the car off. Turning to Sam he reached up and let the back of his hand brush down the side of Sam's face. 

" Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concern filling his voice. Sam sighed. Why was this happening? Sam was a romantic at heart and daydreamed constantly about finding a love that would make the sun and moon envious, but not like this. Never in a million years would he have dreamed that he would be sitting in front of this big old house, with this gorgeous man sitting next to him, ACTUALLY concerned with his feelings, but a vampire. 

Sam ran his hands through his hair and he heard a very low but sultry growl come from Damon. 

" You are so damn sexy Sam. To be honest I cannot believe that you are in my car right now. " Damon confessed.   
" Come on" Damon said and in an instant he was out of the car and opening Sam's door.   
"Let's take that walk you were fixing to take" He purred with a smile. Sam pulled his lanky form from the tiny car and shoved his hands in his pockets, still not talking. He just wasn't sure what to say yet. He didn't have in experience in the area of "I know I am supposed to kill you but I really want to throw you down and take you in the bushes", so he just followed Damon down a trail that curved around the massive house and into and enormous backyard. Dean would absolutely kill him if he could see him now, following a vampire into a dark yard with no intentions of killing him. Yet. 

Together they walked in silence, each sneaking glances at the other when they had looked away. Finally they came to a blanket spread out on the grass with a plate of fruit and cheese and some water and wine on ice. Sam threw a sideways glance at Damon who smiled, shrugged his shoulders and then plopped down onto the blanket and patted the spot next to him. 

"What can I say, I had high hopes that you would come out of that god awful motel room." Damon offered as an explanation for the spread in front of Sam. Figuring if he was in for a penny then he was in for a pound tonight, Sam removed his jacket and sprawled out next to Damon on the blanket, making sure to put the food between them. Almost as if an orange was gonna be the next line of defense against the beautiful man beside him. 

Damon smiled and popped a grape into his mouth and then began peeling an apple as Sam stared on in amazement. 

"You can eat normal food? I thought your kind only lived off blood?" Sam asked, genuinely curious as he had never read about this before. As far as he knew, and had seen in the past, vampires survived solely on blood and usually violently taking it. Damon seemed hell-bent on breaking every stereotype Sam had about vampires in less than 24 hours. 

"As long as I keep a healthy supply of blood in my system then I can eat and drink just like any normal human." Damon replied as he started in on his freshly peeled apple. 

"Also before you ask, I haven't killed anyone in quiet a while. I have a fridge full of blood bags and when I get the hankering for fresh blood I use the snatch, eat, erase method." Damon continued around bites of fruit. Sam stared open mouthed at him as he explained how he survived. So he DID feed off people, but he wasn't killing anyone, or so he said. Still he was a vampire. Sam just shook his head. 

" I understand what you are saying, you are a good monster, or sorta good monster, doesn't change the fact that you are the enemy." Sam told him, defeated. You could see the certainty in his face that this would never work. He was a hunter, he was raised and trained to kill things like Damon, not make out with them and imagine them naked. Ohhhh, Damon naked, now there was an image that Sam would love to have stored away. 

Shaking his head to remove THAT thought, he sat up and wrapped his arms around his long legs and rested his chin on his knees. 

"Look Damon, there is no denying that I am attracted to you but I really don't see where that matters. If my brother finds you, he'll kill you. If he finds out that I have been with you and DIDN'T kill you then he'll KILL me." Sam said with a sigh, " Dean is a good guy. Always does what he's told and never plays outside the rule book. So if you are a vampire then that means you have to die. There is no grey area for him. So this," Sam waves a finger back and forth between Damon and himself," this is never gonna work, so why even try?"

Damon sat up and moved the fruit out from in between them. Gently he brushed a strand of hair out of Sam's face and tucked it behind his ear.   
"Why does your brother have to know anything about what happens between us? I have been a vampire for a very long time and I am very good at dodging hunters." Damon said in a smooth voice. Was there nothing about this man that wasn't attractive Sam thought? 

" You don't understand.." Sam started to voice yet another objection when Damon leaned in and silenced him with his mouth. Sam crumbled. Damon's lips were smooth, full and so soft. The vampires tongue danced with his own flawlessly. Nowhere were the clumsy kisses that Sam had been used to in the past. This was perfect. Damon had once again buried his hands in Sam's long hair and was gently pushing Sam towards the ground without breaking their kiss. Sam had wrapped his arms around Damon's neck and was putty in the vampires hands allowing himself to lay flat on the blanket with Damon over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's breath was coming in short gasps. Somewhere his shirt, shoes and belt were jumbled up with Damon's shirt and shoes. Sam had his hands in Damon's hair as the vampire kissed his chest, every now and then biting gently on his nipples, causing them to sting a bit and harden, just as his cock was hardening. The intensity was building and Sam knew that he wasn't returning to the motel room without having Damon. A primal groan escaped Sam's lips as Damon began to undo his jeans. Not fighting in the least, Sam lifted his ass to help Damon slide the extra long denim and free his stiff cock. It bounced up and hit Sam's stomach with a loud SMACK. 

Damon smiled, licked his lips and said " Oh Sam, I am gonna have so much fun with you." 

Sam couldn't speak, he was a ball of intense desire but not words. Everything he wanted went unspoken in a look between him and Damon as the vampire gazed down at him. Lifting his leg he kissed Sam's calf soft and slowly worked his way up to his inner thigh,   
"Maybe one day you'll let me taste you" Damon muttered into Sam's skin. Sam arched his back and dug his hands in the blanket beneath him, feeling the earth give way under the thin fabric and his fingers. 

"Damon" He groaned, more a plea than anything. 

The vampire smiled down at him as he released Sam's leg and wrapped both his hands around Sam's thick cock. Sam let another groan pass his lips as Damon slowly started working his hands up and down Sam's long length. Sam didn't know how long he could hold out, it had been so long and Damon was so hot and right there, touching him in all the ways he longed to be touched when the vampire suddenly bent down and wrapped his lips around Sam's cock and took him all the way down in one fluid movement. 

Sam cried out in pleasure and gripped Damon's black locks in both his hands, moving his hips up to meet each downward stroke into Damon's mouth. He wanted to cum, he didn't want to cum, the only thing he knew for sure was that he was right where he wanted to be. Damon's ice blue eyes looked up and met Sam's, his lips beautiful around his cock. Pulling up, the vampire playfully trailed his tongue in circles around the head of his dick between long, deep pulls into his throat. Sam had begun making unhuman noises as Damon brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Damon…" Sam pleaded, for what he wasn't sure, a release, for him not to stop. It was all a jumbled mess of feelings that Sam had not experienced in a very long time and nowhere near this intense. 

Damon sat up and removed his pants in the blink of an eye and said, " Stay with me baby, I want to go with you" as he released his own massive cock from his tight denim pants. 

" Come here" Damon demanded, placing his hands under Sam's ass and pulling him closer so that Sam's legs were wrapped around Damon's waist. The vampire was simultaneously stroking his own hard cock while he played with Sam's ass. 

"So ready for me" he whispered as he glided two fingers into Sam's hole, working and stretching to make room for himself. 

Sam whimpered as Damon gently guided himself into Sam. Slowly moving in and out to work his way farther into the writhing man beneath him, Damon gripped Sam's cock in his hand and slowly worked it as he himself working in Sam himself. 

"Mine. " Damon said to Sam, his ice blue eyes piercing right into Sam's. 

"Yours" Sam whispered in agreement, his hands holding his own legs back so Damon could completely fill him up. God this felt so good, how could this be wrong. Sam thought, his heart racing, breathing shallow as every inch of him felt the pure pleasure of Damon controlling him with his cock. 

" Sam. Sam look at me" Damon demanded, his hand working in time with his cock thrusting into the man beneath him. " Sam I want you to cum with me. Come on baby, I know you want to" Damon instructed him and Sam incoherently grunted at him letting him know he heard him. 

Damon picked up his speed and Sam felt the orgasm surfacing. 

"DAMON!" Sam shouted at his hands let go of his legs and gripped the vampires arms as his orgasm rolled over him and landed on his stomach. Damon released Sam and pounded two more hard thrust into him before falling forward and collapsing onto Sam's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy shit Winchester!" Damon said breathlessly, picking himself up off of Sam, "Stay here, I'll be right back" and then in a blink he was gone. Sam propped himself up on his elbows, a stupid, goofy smile plastered across his face. That was, well that was hot, Sam thought to himself as he looked around for his clothes. Just as he was about to get up, Damon was back with a towel and wearing a pair of soft sleep pants that hung low on his hips. 

"Here." was all he said as he handed Sam the towel and walked over, disentangling his clothes from Sam's. Tossing over Sam's clothing, he disappeared and returned in that vampire way that Sam found very weird. 

"Could you not do that, I mean, I am trying really hard not to think about what you are." Sam said disapprovingly. 

Damon cocked his head to the side and regarded Sam in the moonlight. Bare chest, very, very nice bare chest, and those jeans hugged his ass in all the right places. Not to mention the fact that the boy had legs for days. Sam really was a beautiful man, but sometimes when he opened his mouth Damon had to fight the urge to just slap him. 

"No I can not stop acting like what I am, for you or anyone. Sam you knew what I was before I knew you were a hunter, so in my opinion that says more about you than me." Damon said as he reached out and pulled Sam against him after he had his shirt on. "I know you like me" He purred into Sam's ear, running his free hand through Sam's long locks, a wicked grin on Damon's face. 

Releasing the hunter, he bent down and grabbed his own clothes, turned and started walking towards the massive house. 

"You coming?" He called over his shoulder, smiling to himself when he heard Sam sigh and start following him. 

He didn't know what to make of Sam's behavior. It was clear that he enjoyed their romp in the backyard but now he was sulking like Damon had just killed his puppy. Pouring them both a bourbon he turned, offering the second glass to Sam as they just stared at one another.

" So, are you still trying to decide on whether or not to kill me?" Damon asked as he plopped down on the sofa and propped his feet on the coffee table. Sam took a small sip, paused and then downed the remainder of his glass and nodded towards the decanter.  
Damon gestured with his glass, "Help yourself" he replied.  
Sam filled his glass and downed it quickly once more, poured himself a third and then took a seat across from the vampire. Bending over to rest his arms in his legs he stared down into his bourbon, not speaking. Damon was extremely curious as to what the hunter was thinking but didn't feel like probing him was honing to result in answers so he sat with him in silence,  slowly sipping his bourbon.   
"So are you the same Damon Salvatore from the 1800's" Sam asked quietly. Damon thought it was odd him leading with this question but decided to play along.

"Yes. My brother Stefan and I have been returning off and on to Mystic Falls for over a hundred years." Damon began, finished his glass and continued, " This is the longest time we have remained here since we were human, but we've always been drawn back. It is home after all. Where is home for you Sam?" He asked, trying to see if they could go tit for tat.  
Sam didn't answer immediately, a shadow passed his face but was gone by the time he answered.  "Never really had a home. My brother and I were raised on the road by our dad. The closet we've come is an old bunker that we stay in between jobs. Mostly its just the impala and run down motels. You said earlier you drank from blood bags mostly, but if that's the case then we never would have caught wind of a vampire problem in this town. So are you lying or are there more vampires than just you and your brother?"  
Damon thought about this for a moment. Sure, you could research the town and find out a lot about the Salvatore line, but one hot sex session with Sam wasn't enough to justify that kind of trust in him yet.

"Maybe. I wasn't lying about the blood bags, I use them the majority of the time, and when I do live feed its never in this town. What was the exact message in the breeze, so to speak, that blew you in this direction?" Damon asked in return, although he was sure he already knew. Those damn Heretics were getting worse by the day, but Damon hadn't figured out a way to kill them yet.

"Pretty typical stuff. Loads of animal attacks. Lots of bodies being found drained of blood. The police are no help, they don't even seem to remember anything about their own reports and if it wasn't for the newspapers online then almost every mention of it would be gone. Oddly enough, we found hexbags placed around the police station and the morgue. You guys also have a witch problem?"  
Not bad, Damon thought. Not as bad as it really was but if these hunters had gotten wind of a problem, then it was safe to say that others had as well.

"Are there other hunters coming to join you and your brother?" Damon asked, deliberately not answering Sam's question.

Sam shook his head no but offered up an interesting piece of information. "No, we claimed this hunt as ours so your safe there, but we've been known to work with...other things in the past." He said mysteriously.  
Damon was interested in these 'other things' that Sam mentioned but doubted he would just offer up the information. For now he had to be happy with what little he had learned, and with all that he had felt. Damon smiled slightly at the passing thought of their earlier activities.   
'Stop that' he thought to himself. Damon was not ignorant about the road their relationship would travel now. A hunter and a vampire? He figured he had a better chance of learning overnight how to be a witch than he did of making THAT work.  
But that didn't mean he couldn't have fun for a bit. If Sam was gonna kill him he would have told his brother Dean about him, but he didn't, AND he voluntarily came with Damon to his place. Maybe things weren't THAT impossible. At least for the moment.

"Okay, enough shop talk, how much longer do we have before your brother wakes up and you turn back into a pumpkin?" Damon asked as he popped up off the sofa and was suddenly around the table, pulling Sam to his feet. Holding one hand on the small of Sam's back and tucking a lock of his beautiful hair behind his ear Damon smiled and quickly kissed Sam before he started playfully pulling him towards the door.  
"Umm, I dunno, " Sam started, then after glancing at his watch he finished " about an hour. Won, I've been here longer than I thought"  
" and you loved ever minute of it Damon said as he pulled Sam towards the front door and his waiting car, "and so did I." He added, to low for Sam to hear. The last thing he needed was for the hunter to find out that he was falling for him in the way that only Damon could. Hard. Fast. And without any regard for the consequences.


End file.
